Yugi's Secret
by RiYuYami
Summary: Yami is the king of Egypt and Yugi is an exslave. Yugi has a secret and Yami is part of it. No pairings.OC. OOC. RR. chapter 4 is finally up people. Be happy that I found the time to update. I had writer's block, okay! on hold
1. Chapter 1: The boy

Hello! My name is RiYuYami and this is the first fan fic I have ever made. Enjoy!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I will one day own it.- I want a Kit Kat.

Yami and Yugi walk down to the basement while I am typing this sentence. ( They are my friends and the like the Simpsons and Yu-Gi-Oh. They watch it with me after school.)

Yami What are you doing?

Ri Ahhh! Yami what are **you **doing?

Yami I asked you first! Oh, by the way I ate the last Kit Kat!

Ri NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Take this! SLAM!

( Much violence ) Punch! Hit! Bam! Cornflakes!( don't ask) And much more corny Batman noise effects!

Yugi Yami and Ri are fighting so I'll help start the story! Here we go!

A young man, 19, Stood looking out at his kingdom through his bedroom window. This man was the Pharaoh. He had many things in his life but there was something missing in his life. These void he could not feel with his royalties.

"Your Highness," said A man with very cold blue eyes. He was Priest Seto. He had just came in, " It is time to walk and check through the village."

" Oh, very well, Seto." Said The Pharaoh in a bored voice.

(Ri Yugi, give me back the computer! Yugi Okay!)

**In the village**

" Stop slave!" yelled a very angry man. He was chasing down a little 12 year old boy.

" I need to hide! Got to hide!" thought the boy. He was so tired of running for two hours. This child was a slave, he had no friends or family.

Don't think this boy is stupid just because he's a slave. He Covered his hair with a piece of cloth so the man wouldn't see him.

Come from behind a corner was the Pharaoh and Seto. Something caught the Pharaoh's attention as Seto just kept on talking and talking. (Yami Kiaba never really shuts up does he? All LOL!-) The man saw the child's wild hair as plain as day.

"You can't hide for ever little slave!" The man was behind the child which made him jump. Busted! " Lets go Runt!"

The boy got out of the way of the man's hand, for he was about to grab him.

" HELP ME! PLEASE HELP M……"Slam! The child ran in to the Pharaoh and knocked them both down. He saw who he ran in to, but collapsed from exhaustion.

**At the palace**

The boy awoke several hours later in a daze. Sitting in a chair next to the bed he was in was the Pharaoh.

" Hello little child," said the man in a stern, but calm voice, " What is your name?"

The boy being to afraid of the Pharaoh spoke in a small squeak, "Runt."

What did you say? Speak up child."

" Ru- Runt. My master calls me Runt."

A weird felling hit the Pharaoh, but he didn't care. " Runt, you will follow me to your room and a guard will watch you. Come along." He said in a stern voice.

This made the boy shudder. He got off the bed and followed the man.

Walking down a cold, long hallway, the child walked slow, so the Pharaoh grabbed him by the wrist. He noticed the boy had his head down and was shaking.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

I felt a sharp pain hit me in the chest again as I heard a small whimper. It was the boy and he was crying! I once again ignored the pain. I don't know why but I all ways feel this pain. We soon entered a room. I told the guard some things and left.

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

As soon as the man left, me and the guard looked at each other. This man had soft brown eyes and blond hair. He had some thing in his hands. It was the bag I brought with me. What was he going to do with it?

I sat down as the man walked over to me. I was scared so I covered my eyes with my hands.

" Here you go kid." I looked up and saw that the man was smiling and was giving me back my bag. " Thanks sir." I said as I grabbed my bag.

" You can call me Jono or as my sis calls me, Joey. What is your name?"

" My old master called me Runt, but you can call me Yugi!" I said all happy like.

" Well Yugi, I think this stuffed doll is your." Jono held up a doll that looked like me.

" Yami!" I yelled as I grabbed it. I told Jono that this was one of two last things I got from my parents before they died. They were a toy and a silver puzzle that allowed me to levitate objects and heal people.

" What happened to your parents before they died Yug?" said Jono as he sat next to me.

"I guess it is time for me to till the story of the scariest moment of my life." I said in a sad voice.

Yugi What do you think Yami? I thought it was good for a first chapter.

Yami I like the little cliffy you added. Nice touch Ri. So what do you think Ri?

Ri Thanks guys, but I going to wait for the reviews. Sorry this wasn't very long but it was all I could think of at the moment. Stupid cheap writers block! DOOM ON YOU!

Yugi and Yami Okayyy…………….-?

In chapter 2 Yugi will tell what happened to his parents. We also find out that he has an older brother. Also some one hears the story as well. All this coming up in " Yugi's story."


	2. Chapter 2: Yugi's story

Hi my good fanfic loven' peeps! I'm back with chapter two! Today Seto is here to help me by saying some stuff.

Seto/ I'm not happy about that comment you made about me in the first chapter.

Oh screw you. You're no fun anymore! WAAAAAAAA!

Seto/ Okay I'll help! Ri does not own YGO and if she did she would be richer than me and have lots of fans and Yami would belong to her and not Tea. Not gonna' happen Ri!

You're so mean! Just thank my reviewers! Beware! This chapter has cussing and death, also Bakura.

Seto/ Thank you for putting Ri on your favorite authors list angle gone wild. And thank you for the cool review Anima WarriorSkye. Apparently this chapter is dedicated to you guys. Why exactly Ri?

Because they reviewed first! Story Start!

…………………………………………………………………………….

**Yugi's Point of View**

"About 9 years ago when I was 3 summers old, I don't remember much of what happened (1) before that horrible night that he came and ruined my life. I was in this big room. I only had my bag," I pointed to it "Yami, and my puzzle. Any way my 10 year old brother was there as well. All I can really remember of him was his sharp crimson eyes, his voice, his hair was in they exact same style as mine (2), the gold upside- down pyramid shaped puzzle around his neck, and he to had a doll like mine. I think it looked like him."

"I was so scared. The room was dark, there were loud bloody screams, and the only light came from the fires outside the large windows. I soon got so scared that I started to cry and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw my brother smile at me." "Don't be scared Yugi, I will always be here for you even if I get hurt or killed, I will always protect you no matter what." Those words he said gave me confidents and I never forget what he said Jono."

"Wow! Then what happened, Yug. Please continue." Jono said as he looked at me.

"Well just then we saw the large double doors open and out stepped that I believe was our father and mother. They fell on to the ground dead with daggers in their backs. Blood was every where. I yelled very loudly as this site. Then I saw a child come from out of the darkness. This albino haired boy killed them, their own blood had stained his hands and clothes and he seemed proud of what he did. He then yelled, "I, Bakura the 10 year old prince of thieves has killed the… oh hello. I believe I just scared you two for life! HA! HA! HA! HA!" "I don't know what happened next but I think I heard my brother's mind snap." "YOU BASTERED! I KILL YOU!" "He said in the angriest voice I ever heard. He grabbed a dagger out of his bag that he had and as he lunged at the albino, he yelled many bad things at him. Bakura dodged his attack and pulled the dagger out of my dad's back and said as he licked the blood of the blade, "Yum, still warm and fresh, but I want to try your blood little boy." "He said this while pointing at me. My brother then yelled, "Osiris won't have mercy on your damn soul! Yugi get out of here so you won't get killed! Please remember my name because we may never see each other again in this millennium. Remember, it's Yami and I'm your brother. Don't forget me because I won't forget you. Good bye Yugi, now go! I'll hold him off." "I wanted to protest but I couldn't. So I grabbed my things and ran. I was found two days later and then turned into a slave. I named my doll Yami so I wouldn't forget his name."

"Wow that's sad. I have to go now you stay here and I'll get you some thing to eat. Okay Yug?" Said Jono. I nodded my head and then he left.

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Jono walked down the hall he came across someone sitting on the cold floor with his back against the wall.

It was the Pharaoh and he looked unhappy. "Are you okay, my Pharaoh?" asked Jono.

"No." was all he said, he didn't even look at Jono.

"Did you hear Yugi's story?"

"Yes. And I know who the brother is."

"Really? Who?" asked Jono all excited like.

"It's me. I'm Yami. Only Yugi and my parents ever called me by my name."

Before Jono could say any thing, a small "What?" was heard. They turned their heads and saw that Yugi was standing there in the hall shaking as if he wanted to cry. He opened his mouth,

"Brother…." Was all that came out.

_Tbc_

…………………………………………..

Yugi lost some of his memories because he fell and hit his head on a rock while in the desert.

I saw in an episode that Yami kind of looked like Yugi as a kid. He even sounded like him to cool huh? I saw it on review this story for me. I would be so happy! - Thank you for reading.

P.S. Yugi just told a part of his little secret incase you were wondering.


	3. Chapter 3: Brother

Oh my Ra! I'm so late! I have had the longest writer's block I have ever had. I could only think of the ending for this, and let me tell ya it is not a pretty picture of Yugi and Yami. I have a horrible mind and…. What the hell…? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Evil fans that are angry at me for not updating in like, forever! RUN LIKE HELL!

( Ri runs of as fast as she can from evil people that have ropes)

Yugi: Ummm…. I'll take it from here. Ri does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Egypt. She owns the plot and me, Yami, Bakura, Ryo, Malik, Marik, Joey, and Kaiba. Also her yami, Ria. The reason why Ri hasn't updated in weeks is because she is working on a Yami Seto fanfic called "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries". I happen to be Joey's boyfriend in that story. (Gives Ri an evil glare)

Yugi: Let's thank the reviewers now, shall we. (Yugi takes a list out of his pocket and puts on a pair of red glasses) ((Those happen to belong to Ri but the fell of when she ran off)).

Okay; Anime WarriorSkye: I'm happy that you saw that episode. Flames44: I know were you live don't say Master Ri's name on the internet and thank you for reviewing this story. kingleby: I'm glad you like. TerenceXX: Thanks for the two reviews but don't insult my master! You son of a bitch! She does what she likes and don't act like you did know that I was his brother. She told you at school remember. Ra damnit.

Yugi: on wit the fic. Hey you now when Yami had that weird pain inside of him? It was guilt for acting a little to mean to his own brother, but he wasn't sure if it was him exactly.

(Slifer is your friend, and we give friends cookies)

"Brother……." Yugi still stood were he was. Yami told Jono to go. Jono understood so he left.

After he left, Yugi fell to his knees and cried. Yami walked up to the young boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry little one. I'm here now." Yami told him with concern in his voice.

"Why?"

"Why what, Yugi?"

"Why didn't you come looking for me? I was so alone and afraid."

"Yugi, I did go looking for you. I spent three months looking for you, but all the priest thought that we lost you forever, after mother and fathers funeral I was crowned Pharaoh. I knew that you were still alive out there somewhere and that you would return to the palace." Yugi looked up at his brother. He began to giggle a little. Yami gave him a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"No fair. You're a Pharaoh and I'm just a slave, you're a jerk. ;P"

"Well your not a slave any more, little one. You're something else." Yami said as he picks up Yugi and began to walk down the cool, stone hallway.

"What am I than Yami?" Yugi looked at his brother. He was given a smile, the same smile Yami gave him so long ago.

"You're the prince Yugi, and you can do what ever you want to in this palace and its fine by me but no flirting with any of the girls. You'll have to wait until your 14."

"No fair! I don't want to wait another two years! Yami you're a jerk."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**In the throne room**

"Hey guys! Guess whose back in the palace?" Yami yelled as he kicked the door to the throne room open. All six of the young Pharaoh's priest and his adviser turned there heads in the direction of where the boy king was standing.

In his arms was a young boy. He was small, had hair like Yami's, was wearing a slaves outfit, and had the most beautiful pair of amethyst eyes any of them had ever seen. The boy was frighten and hugged his bag close to his frail body. Yami suspected that his little brother is not a people person.

Yami walked up to his priest and adviser. "Everyone this is Yugi, my brother who went missing years ago. I told you guys he was alive and well." The Pharaoh said with a smirk. He placed Yugi on the ground. "Now I want you all to be nice and introduce your selves, because I don't think he can remember you all."

"Welcome, I'm Isis, holder of the millennium necklace."

"I'm Kalim, keeper of the millennium scales."

"Name's Mahado. I'm a magician and I own the millennium ring."

"I'm Shada, and I have the millennium key."

"I am High priest Seto. I own the millennium rod." (Yugi/snicker/ He said rod XD)

"I am Akhenaden. I have the millennium eye."

"And I am Siamun, and I'm the Pharaoh's advisor. It is nice to have you back here."

Yugi looked at all of them. 'I guess I should introduce my self.'

"Hello. I'm Yugi. I'm 12 years old. I have been a slave for a long time. I have lost memories of my past before the night that my parents were murdered. I own an item called the Silver puzzle. (Yugi: That's its first appearance people, and you'll see it again in a lot of Ri's fanfic.) Well it was nice to meet you all."

Everyone looked at the young prince. This poor kid use to be the second child of their previous king Pharaoh and queen. And they were all wondering what the hell a Silver puzzle was anyway? Yami once again picked up his brother.

"Well, no that that's done with, I'm going to take him with me to my room. He needs clean clothes, and a bath. Could you send someone to get him clothes, for me."

Siamun nodded his head. Yami then began to leave. While in the hallway the meet Jono, and said hi to him. Soon the entered the Pharaoh's bedchamber. "Okay, little one you need a bath."

"That seems a little mean Yami."

"I'm not trying to be mean. You are dirty. When was the last time you've been clean."

"Umm…. A month ago. We didn't get to wash often."

"Well then. Stripe and get in."

"Umm… Turn around. I don't like when people look."

"Yugi, were brothers, and were both males. And besides I'm straight."

"Fine." Yugi began to take of his shirt. Yami stared in shock. Scars. Dozens of scars were all over Yugi's back. They made the skin into a red color. There were scars that were old and some were just resent. There was dry blood on his back from the very resent ones.

"Yugi what happened to you?"

Yugi gave Yami a sad look. "My master hit me. I was hit everyday with a wipe, even if I didn't do anything wrong. My master also did horrible things to me at night. I'm not suppose to talk about them. If I do, he'll find me a kill me. Yami I don't want to die! Please keep my master away from me! I'm afraid of him." Yugi ran it Yami's arms and began to cry.

'What did that man do to my brother and why? I'll hunt him down, for tormenting Yugi.'

TBC

(Slifer likes the cookies with the M&Ms)

Yugi: I wonder where Ri is? She should be back soon. HA! After all this time, I leave you peps in suspense. I wanted this chapter to have a cliff hanger just like the others.

(Yami walks down to the basement with Ria ((Ri's Yami)) They notice Yugi on the computer. They read over what he has written)

Yami: Good job aibou. I told you righting fanfic was fun.

Ria: Yeah. I get to write "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries" and Yami has his weird little fanfic.

Yami: Hey! They people need to know the truth. Where the hell is Ri?

(Ri comes back) sorry I'm late. Yugi did you finish the chapter for me?

Yugi: Yep. Please go down to the bottom of this page and click the little review button. We would really aspirate it.

Yeah! I don't want to get chased by an angry mob again.


	4. Chapter 4: First Night

YAY! Today is Yami's birthday! HORRAY! And since it's been a while, and I've been meaning to update for a little bit on this, I have decided to update the one and only "Yugi's Secret" which I have put off to long and needs to be up. So here it is.

Yugi: I'm just glad that you have improved on your typing skills, because you left a lot of mistakes in you previous chapters Ri.

Yami: Yeah, ya moron. You need to improve more though. Too many mistakes.

Shut up Yami. Any who, let us get the disclaimer done with. (A banana is flung at Ri's head) OWW! OH NO! Angry reviewers! They don't look like they want me to get on with the story with out an apology…

**I'm sorry! I went through major writer's block on this and I should stop and think about this after awhile. As my apology, you all can enjoy this chapter. Thank you. **

(sigh) There. Any who, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I own Jono, and any other OCs, I also own the plot of the story. Oh! And Nata and Nila.

They are two sister scribes and servants who happen to be good friends of Yami, Jono and Seto. They are in no ways Mary Sues… I HATE THOSE GIRLS SO MUCH! They are just friends, but Nila is the older one and is Yami's secret girlfriend. Nata is just like Yugi but looks different in a few ways. She really likes him, but he doesn't know that.

Yami: Nice… now get on with the story. Yugi, you do the start please.

Yugi: Okay! On with the fic!

--

Yami still held his crying brother in his arms but pulled the little one away so he could look at him. "It's going to be alright Yugi. You live here now; I won't allow any one to hurt you, come. We need to get bathed." Yami spoke with a smile. Yugi smiled and nodded. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and noticed that Yami began to do the same.

"What are you doing brother?" Yugi asked. Yami turned. "Oh, me? Its actually time for me to get mine. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay."

"Alright then." Yami the removed his jewelry and they both got in. Yugi was surprised; he had never seen bubbles like this before or any of the strange bottles lining the shelf on the outside of the tub. He picked up a strange blue one, but with his soapy hands, it fell and shattered all over the floor. Yugi looked up to Yami, who seemed as if in his own world before, looking surprised at him. Yugi started to whimper and a few tears came to his large eyes.

"Yami… I'm sorry I broke it! I'm really…" Yami placed a finger to the boy's lips.

"Yugi," Yami spoke softly with a smile on his face. "It's nothing to start crying over; it was just a bottle of scented water. I have lots of them; you just broke one of my lily ones. It was an accident." Yugi looked up and nodded, he wiped away a few tears.

"What is this one?" Yugi asked as he pointed to a purple bottle. Yami picked it up and popped off the cork.

"This is one of my favorites, it's a bottle of rose scented hair soap I got from a king in a land called Greece, and his name is Zera. I gave him a bottle of lily water with gold powder in it. We were doing our yearly trade and we chose to give each other those. I only use it on special occasions, but you can use it tonight." Yami said as he let Yugi take in the scent. Yugi smiled.

"I like it." Yugi said as he helped put the cork back on. Yami them grabbed a cup, dunked it in the water, and dropped the contents on Yugi's while laughing.

Yugi then tackled Yami in to the tub and a water fight broke out with them laughing, screaming and splashing all about. When Yami and Yugi stopped, half the bath was on the floor, the looked at each other and laughed.

Yami got out and helped the smaller one. He then threw a towel for him to use. At that very moment, two girls came in.

One with dark blue hair and magenta eyes had what looked like clothes for Yami in her arms, while that smaller one, about Yugi's size, had purple hair and blue eyes held clothing as well. Theirs eyes doubled in size as well as Yami and Yugi's and they screeched.

"OH MY ATEM! I'm so sorry my pharaoh! We never saw anything okay??!" The older girl screamed as she covered the smaller one's eyes.

"Nila… Nata… its okay… just hand over our clothing and you may leave." Yami said as he waved his hand for them to exit before they saw any more. Yugi blushed as the little one, he guessed as being Nata, was smiling at him. The girls then left. Yami leaned over to Yugi.

"Don't mind them little one, they simply never really see naked men often. They know better than to come in when I'm naked but… what are you going to do?" Yami said as he began to dress. Yugi started to as well.

"Yami… will I get use to this new life? I've never really been treated like this in so long, I just can't remember anymore…"

"Yugi, you will enjoy it. I know you will. Come, I'm sure the cook will make something good for dinner tonight."

--

They walked down to the dining hall. Inside was a large table full of food. Seven people sat in the nine seats. Yugi recognized them as being the priest and Siamun. Yugi gulped, but Yami led him to the empty seat that was next to the largest out of them all. This was Yami's chair.

Yugi sat down and looked to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes that were staring at him with his chin on his hands.. "Are you… Seto?" The boy nodded at Yugi's question. He then straitened up.

"And you our Prince Yugi correct?" Seto asked.

"Yes I am sir." Yugi bowed his head.

There was a rather loud knocking at two large doors near the northern wall. (Yugi and Yami came in through the east doors) Everyone turned to see a happy white haired boy run in. Yugi freaked and hide under the table.

The other boy blinked in surprise. "Umm… Master Yugi, sir? Did I frighten you?" The boy asked. Yugi looked up from under the table. This albino had a softer voice than the other albino he met when he was smaller, and this boy was a lot nicer. He was not the one that killed his mother and father.

"I'm very sorry for that Mr… ummm…"

"Ryo. My name is Ryo. And I am the head chef here at the palace." Ryo said as he shook Yugi's pale hand. Yugi smiled and returned that hand shake.

"OH! That reminds me! My pharaoh, dinner is served." Ryo spoke as he faced Yami, then bowed and ran off.

"I understand the reason you were scared of Ryo Yugi. There is no need to be afraid of him, he is very kind." Yami said as he turned his focus on his little brother. Yugi turned toward him.

"He does seem nice, maybe we can be friends?"

--

Horus had set the sun disk down for another twelve hour trip through the twelve hours of night in the underworld, allowing the Nut to become dark for the evening as the moon disked appeared and Throth was sailing it on his night boat to shed some soothing light on the cities below and to cause a lovely reflection in the river Nile.

Yami walked up the stairs with a very tired Yugi on his back. They soon reached his room and Yami laid the little one down on his bed. Yugi crawled toward the head of the large, soft bed and laid done.

Yami then pulled the blanket up to the boy's chin and rubbed Yugi's cheek with his thumb. Yami then sang lightly a small little song that caused Yugi to look at him.

"Yami? What is that song? I have heard it some where…" Yami turned to see the tired Yugi look up at him.

"Mother use to sing this song to us when we were very young, it helped us get to sleep…" Yami spoke softly as he then got under the covers. Yugi turned to face his brother.

"Will you continue to sing it for me?" Yugi asked as he closed his eyes while Yami continued to stroke his soft cheek.

"I will." Yami said and continued to sing the soft melody.

'I love you brother…' Yugi barley said as he drifted off to sleep.

TBC

--

How was that for ya guys and girls out there who read this story? Do you like it? If so, could you review for me please? It would make me very happy. Also I need you guys to do something for me please, I need some one to come up with the song that the boys' mother sang to them. If you do, and I put it in the fanfic, I will write you a one-shot, but you have to tell me of what you would like.

Later.


End file.
